


dont you dare leave (i cant stand the thought)

by gravitality



Series: future unknown [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dedue's mentioned in passing, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dimitri's a noble he has to deal with marriage too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitality/pseuds/gravitality
Summary: Ingrid and Mercedes aren't the only ones with marriage issues, it seems. Byleth readily helps Dimitri's problem, but believes there may be more coming - and it terrifies him.SPOILERS FOR BLUE LIONS ROUTE





	dont you dare leave (i cant stand the thought)

**Author's Note:**

> JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ BUT THERE'S SPOILERS FOR BLUE LIONS
> 
> also there's no homophobia if ashe is adopted then byleth and dimitri can adopt and no i will not shut up over this

It was business as usual for Byleth. Over the past month, he had collected a great many lost items, and was currently running around campus, asking each individual student if every item in his arsenal belonged to them. The students were used to it at this point. There was no avoiding it. They could do nothing to stop him. They were tired.

The campus was as busy as usual, as well. Students were milling about, training, chatting, eating, fishing, gardening, and it brought Byleth a sense of peace. He adored these days at the academy, and although the whole situation was bewildering for him in the beginning, he quickly fell in love with the place. Every aspect was gorgeous - from the centuries-old buildings, to the friendly staff, to his own adorable students. While he was not a religious man necessarily, he did thank any god that would hear him for this opportunity as often as he could (and, as always, Sothis yelled at him for getting off track).

His last stop was the Knight’s Hall, where he knew Dimitri to be alone, as he spotted Dedue in the greenhouse earlier after returning his misplaced gardening supplies to the stoic man. Dimitri appeared to be deep in thought, and Byleth decided to leave him be, as he had spotted another miscellaneous object on the ground near the bookshelves, and moved to pick that up before talking with Dimitri.

It was in these moments that Byleth admired his students. In silence, in secrecy, in seclusion, he could stare at his students with wonder. Dimitri was not an exception to this. Although he had first thought the young man’s hair to be a hideous cut, it quickly grew on him - it suited the soon-to-be king in a way, the messiness and the asymmetry of it. Dimitri was not a normal, hard-cut noble after all. His eyes, however, were what captivated Byleth the most. Such a light, icy blue, utterly entrancing. His emotions played freely and unrestrained there, and Byleth admired that. His own eyes were often emotionless, and the more nobles he met, he realized that Dimitri’s expressive eyes were quite uncommon. The way the prince held himself, as well, with such confidence and poise did not escape Byleth’s attention. He knew how strong Dimitri was, but he knew that Dimitri was stronger than what he saw. There was an unbelievable amount of power held in his body, Byleth knew, but he couldn’t ascertain exactly how much. It led him to push Dimitri ever further in training and in battle, to see the exact limits of his favorite student. Dimitri always obliged, always, and his loyalty made Byleth’s heart swell.

Dimitri blinked himself out of his thoughts, noticing Byleth with a surprised look. “Ah, Professor - my apologies for not noticing you sooner. Is there something I can help you with?” Byleth nodded, moving towards the other, running through his (thankfully shorter) list of lost items. Dimitri greeted this with a sigh and a small smile, claiming one of the items Byleth presented to him. “Was that all, Professor?” Byleth nodded again, as a means of thanks, but was stopped from leaving the hall by Dimitri. “Er… there is something I need to speak with you about, however. Is this an acceptable time?”

His students almost never initiated moments like these, and the surprise played on his face through a few rapid blinks. He nodded again, and Dimitri’s tension alerted Byleth that this was something rather important.

“Would it be alright if we were to speak somewhere more private?” Dimitri was hesitant in proposing this, but Byleth couldn’t get a single idea of what Dimitri wanted to speak with him about. He began to grow a little concerned, as a matter of fact, so he nodded again, brows creased.

“Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“Would… your quarters be acceptable? I understand if that would be too large of an invasion of privacy, of course.”

This caught Byleth by surprise as well, and he stared at Dimitri curiously before shaking his head, answering with a quick, “Of course,” before leading Dimitri back to the dormitory. Byleth was used to running around the monastery, and he actively had to remind himself to walk. Luckily, Dimitri kept a fast pace, seemingly nervous about the coming conversation.They both felt that they couldn’t reach the professor’s quarters quick enough, but they kept a reasonable pace, even with the tense silence around them. Byleth noted the few eyes they drew, choosing to ignore them. There was nothing odd with a professor and his student walking together, not at all, despite it feeling that way.

After what felt like hours, Byleth held open the door of his quarters for Dimitri to hurry his way in, and Byleth closed it after them. This was the first time any of his students had been in his room, he realized, and Dimitri seemed to be observing every aspect of it. He moved over to Byleth’s desk, a hand brushing over the brooch and letter that he had gifted Byleth on his birthday. “I hadn’t realized you kept these. You hadn’t worn the brooch, so I had thought that you disliked it…”

Byleth shook his head, disagreeing. “I was just unsure as to where to put it.” Dimitri nodded, looking elsewhere in the room. Byleth thought he should incite some conversation, to hopefully ease the awkward air filling the small room. “You were the only one to give me a gift, then.”

Dimitri turned in shock, a surprised look playing on his face. “Not even your father?”

“We were never ones to celebrate birthdays.”

“While I understand that, that’s unacceptable. I’ll be sure to give you something more next year - perhaps even tell the rest of the house, I’m sure they’d all love to host you a party.” Dimitri put a hand on his chin, deep in thought, and Byleth sighed. As much as he admired this student of his, his tendency to get lost in thought was… a little irritating, at times.

“Dimitri.” His voice was firm, almost stern. “My birthday’s not for another year. What did you want to speak of here, right now?” Ah. Dimitri’s tension returned immediately, and he faced away from Byleth again. Byleth felt that they’d be here for a while. “It’s alright, you can take your time. I’ve finished my chores for the day, so I’m all yours.”

“It’s… about that, actually.” Byleth blinked, curious, but stayed silent for Dimitri to continue. Dimitri seemed to be fighting his nerves, letting out shaky breath after shaky, steeling himself. “Professor, I… admire you, a lot. More than a student should, most likely.” Dimitri turned to face him, but didn’t look him in the eyes. It seemed he would say nothing more, so Byleth decided to encourage him.

“If not like a student, then like what?”

“Er… that is the part that’s difficult for me to say…” Dimitri’s face was red, but Byleth knew not to mention it. He let Dimitri be, allowing to boy to sift through and organize his many thoughts. “As… you likely know, many of the students here are preparing for marriage. I am no exception, although it is a bit harder without my par- er, people to organize a marriage for me.”

“Can not the king regent do that?”

“No, he can. It’s more that I’ve requested him not to.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve never really been one for political marriages. I’ve always enjoyed the thought of marrying for love, however unrealistic it is for one of my position. My uncle agreed to halt marriage proposals if I were find someone I could marry for myself.” Both Byleth and Dimitri were left surprised, and Dimitri quickly uttered an apology, Byleth assuring him that he didn’t do anything wrong. Byleth had connected the dots however, but would still wait for Dimitri to bring the proposal up himself. He didn’t want to be wrong by some means and worsen their relationship.

“Well, now that that’s out… I know what position this puts you in, and what it would seem like to others, but Professor, I… I would like for you to marry me.”

Dimitri’s icy blue gaze still refuse to meet Byleth’s own, and Byleth felt a guilt bury his entire conscious. He knew Sothis was always listening, but he hoped that she wouldn’t mention this situation, that she would respect both his and Dimitri’s privacy.

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s voice was soft, and he reached out to hold Dimitri’s hand. “You know I can’t accept your proposal. I’m your teacher - it would be inappropriate, cause a scandal, negatively affect the both of us.” He felt Dimitri try to take his hand away, but Byleth held tight to it. “However, I can’t bring myself to deny it. Ask me again, after your graduation - I’ll be able to give you an answer then.”

A burst of hope and confusion filled Dimitri’s eyes, and Byleth sent him a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the answer you wanted to hear, but I do hope you’ll ask again after you leave the academy.” Dimitri nodded, and, with a moment’s hesitation, Byleth leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Dimitri’s cheek. “Hopefully that should reassure you to try again.” Dimitri’s face grew red again, and he nodded rather eagerly. “Now, get out of my quarters before someone suspects me of inappropriate acts.”

Byleth held the door open for Dimitri yet again, and at the base of the steps, Dimitri turned back to face the professor, and smiled. “Thank you, Professor. I had a wonderful time. I hope we can continue this talk soon.”

“I, as well.” Byleth watched as Dimitri walked back to, assumedly, the Knight’s Hall, a lightness in his step that wasn’t there before. The professor returned to his quarters, leaving the doors open this time, as he stared at the bulletin board, deep in thought. He understood what he had promised Dimitri, and although he didn’t regret it, he knew the implications it would have if they were to become engaged immediately after Dimitri’s graduation. While he hadn’t a reputation that could be sullied, he didn’t necessarily enjoy the thought of the King of Faerghus being gossipped about regarding their relationship.

Nonetheless, he told Dimitri to try again after graduation, and he supposed they could hold off announcing the engagement to better the situation. He sighed and shook his head, and amused smile on his face. He’d look forward to anything that Dimitri may have for him, and whatever troubles that face them in the future, he knows they’d fend them off together.

The memory of his father’s ring came back to him. Perhaps he’d have to ask for it sooner than expected… he could only imagine what his father will say to him when he asks. Byleth decides to hold off for now, until closer towards graduation.

Leaving his quarters again, a soft smile donned his face. He knew there was something special with this monastery, but he never would’ve expected this. For both him and his father to fall in love in the same place… maybe it was the monastery’s bidding. Either way, he thought, he’d pray in the Cathedral as means of thanks, despite the incessant laughing of Sothis in his head.

As he passed the classrooms on his way, spotting Dimitri in the courtyard, a feeling of dread filled him. Sothis grew quiet, too, the same thought on her own mind. Byleth kept up the friendly teacher act, waving to the students gathered, while Sothis spoke what was already in his head.

_Be careful from here on._


End file.
